Happiness
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She'd always longed for happiness. For a place to call her own. For a family. For the strength to protect that family. Then she found HIM and everything fell into place. 5th in a series of oneshots pairing Naruto with EVERY girl in FairyTail! NarutoxUr!
1. Happiness

**_A/N: BEHOLD! The next lady in this series is Ur! This comes a personal request from SpeeDemon, who gave me the idea in the first place. I also figured that Ur could use a prologue, considering that we know next to nothing of her past, her family, her husband, or how she learned Creation Magic to begin with. If that offends any of you, than I apologize! Also, this may become a two-shot due to length issues._**

_"Someone once told me to think about my own happiness. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Ain't that right? I have two cute pupils Growing everyday. Vividly spending each day. I'm happy enough. I came here to get that happiness back."_

_~Ur._

**Happiness**

She knew he had arrived once the snow reached her knees. She had been given instructions to make for the nearest mountain-top, and, according to her guide, that was where she would find him. Mt. Hakobe was the nearest mountain range for miles outside of Magnolia and so she had come. Cold wind and bitter hail stung and her cheeks through the thick fur cloak that she wore, threatening to rip it from her shoulders and cast it off into the angry winter sky above.

And still, she trudged on. Though the storm howled and lashed and ripped and tore at her body, _still_ she pressed on; one hand raised before her face to shield herself from the worst of the punishing atmosphere as she trudged on. She didn't mind the solitude. It gave her time to think, time in which to come to terms with the hand dealt her by fate a cruel, cruel fate. It also gave her time to weep. Hers would not be a pleasant journey she surmised, if it involved throwing herself to the dogs in such a manner. But truly what more did she have to lose?

She had no family. She had no home. All she had was this lead, this clue, that somewhere in these mountains resided a being as ancient as time itself. It was said that he had mastered creation magic long ago; that he was a master of all things elemental. One might wonder why she was so determined to find this entity; why she was so hellbent on discovering this legendary hermit who hid himself in these mountains, away from that world, and away from civilization. Her answer, had she been asked, would've been as clear as the night and day.

She wanted to become strong.

She wanted to learn magic; to gain the strength to protect those dear to her. She hadn't been able to protect her parents, or her brothers and sisters. She'd watched them die watched them be torn apart by dark mages for daring to oppose them. She hadn't been strong enough then. And she wasn't strong enough now. She wanted strength. If only she was stronger! Much much stronger! Then she wouldn't have run away! Then they wouldn't have died! Then they wouldn't have-

**"!"**

The wind snapped at her suddenly; shearing her jacket from her shoulders and tearing into her chest. She tried to keep her footing and failed utterly; because something was taking shape beyond the veil of her vision, something humanoid in shape. Without her jacket to protect her she felt the _true_ chill of winter's grasp, the brutal bite of the frozen tundra swiftly ripping into her skin, leaching the life from her very soul. Oddly, suddenly, she became conscious of the fact that she'd lost sensation in all of her body.

"Who goes there?" A voice like liquid reverberated just beyond her vision. "Who comes into my domain?" Eyes like rubies glittered in the depths of the crushing black blizzard; appearing as little more than twin pinpricks of crimson in the gloom. She tried to find the words as he approached, but nothing came. Nothing came, as a figure stalked out of the storm and into her field of vision.

He couldn't have been more than twenty years old.

Roughened blond bangs drooped before his visage, shading those rich ruby red eyes. He was slim, this one, neither made of muscle nor fat but of average build. He wore little in the way of clothing; a simple travelers cloak and a weathered pair of torn khakis both fluttering loosely in the wind. He peered at her a moment then scowled; his whiskered cheeks dimpling as he observed her; this half-naked woman standing before him, shivering to death.

"Well, you're not what I expected." He blinked suddenly and his eyes morphed from fiece, furious flame, to a cool, sapphiric blue. These eyes seemed kind somehow, or at the very least _genteel _when compared to that scintilating shade of scarlet they'd worn previously. Taking the cloak from his shoulders he offered it to her, and she accepted it with gratitude, frantically clutching the fur cloak about her body for some much needed warmth.

"Th-Thank you." She stammered through chattering teeth.

"Don't mention it." He waved her thanks away, and then, only then did she realize that it had stopped. _The storm was gone._ In place of lashing hail and gale force winds there was calm_-utter silence-_punctuated only by the softest of snowfall. It was eerie. And if the blond was at all phased by it, then he was doing precious little to show it. He put his hands in his pockets_-exposing the symbol on his chest-_and her eyes bulged.

_'That mark..._

"Who are you?" He asked her. "Makarov tells me you've been looking for me."

"Ur."

His smile grew, if only marginarlly.

"My name is Naruto. I bed you welcome, Ur-san. What can I do for you?"

Ur held her tongue for a moment, chewing on her lip, deciding on what she to say. Here, was a being of immense power. The weather itself bent to his whims. She needed too choose her words with care. She also despertately, desperately wanted to learn from him. But what if he refused to teach her? _No._ No no, and no again! She didn't even want to consider that possibility, should her plan come crashing down around her ears.

"Why have you come here, Ur?" He asked again.

"I came here to seek your guidance." She began slowly, clutching the cloak tightly about herself. "I...I want you to train me!"

_"Me?"_ The blond blinked. "Train you?"

"Yes!"

_"Absolutely not."_

"W-What?"

Naruto shook his head and gestured to their surroundings.

"I am no teacher." As he spoke, the storm gradually gained momentum, spiraling into the heavens where it roiled overhead. "My last student vanished because they could not control the magic that I teach. I am sorry. I cannot give you what you want." He turned his back on her, already fading back into the storm as it surged anew around. "Please, find your way back down the way you came; then leave this place and never return."

"No!"

He brought his head up from its hanging position and looked her dead in the eyes, his icy blue orbs meeting with her onyx black irises. She returned the stare with the same amount of silent intensity and subtle ferocity as his. They were locked into a frightening staring contest, one that neither would allow themselves to lose. Neither would break the impasse of crushing silence; nor would they yield to the other.

Naruto sighed; his breath misting out between them in swirls of warmth.

"If you will not leave of your own accord...

He held both arms out, the fingers of his left hand splayed while the right, he clenched into a fist. With a resounding smack he slammed his right hand against the left and the temperature plummeted. She shivered as frost formed on her fingertips, her lips going numb before she could even force the words out. _Cold!_ She'd never been so cold before in all of her life!

_...then I shall make you."_

An overpowering sensation of pressure bore down upon her like an invisible hand. She sensed something enormous nearby, silent in the dark, like a giant passing within arms reach. A gravid deadly prescence too huge to grant her notice. She glanced to the blond and saw him smile, smile as her, fingertips pressed against her temples. A droplet of blood fell from her nose and she gasped as it froze upon her chin.

Dozens upon dozens of lances, each formed flawlessly out of ice, had flown past her; each coming perilously close to slicing her throat open. They'd ravaged the cloak that he had given her however, leaving Ur in little more than flawed rags and her undergarment as she stood there, gawping.

_**"Ice Make."** _The blond snapped harshly, giving name to his technique,**_ "Lance."_**

_'I-Impossible!'_

Her mouth hung open in shock as she fell to her knees. His eyes were staring straight into his , the expression on her face a mixture of fear, fury, confusion and defeated dejection. Her jaw started working but she couldn't force any sound to come out. So instead she gawped. Gawped, as the mysterious blond took three steps forward, and brought himself face to face with her, with this would-be mage. He frowned down at her, severely.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Did I not tell you to leave?"

Ur refused to move. She couldn't let it end like this. She couldn't! She needed to become strong! So strong that she'd never be weak again! For the sake of that, she couldn't bear to relent. She could not. She would not! She kept telling herself this, but even so, she could not bring herself to rise. It was almost as if that last attack had drained all the life force out of

"Do you truly wish to learn from me?"

For a moment, fury flickered across her features. Learn from him? She was older than him by at least a year! But for the sake of her family Ur swallowed her pride. She nearly choked on it, but she swallowed her pride. It tasted bitter going down and it scoured her throat clean, but somehow she managed to force it back. Forcing her hand into a fist she nodded.

"I want to learn."

He laughed at that; it was a deep, throaty sound.

"Very well!"

Ur stiffened.

...what?"

"Come with me." Naruto held out his hand. "But I must warn you, the training will be rough."

Ur had no way of knowing then, of knowing what she'd just done. She'd had no idea then, that she was looking at her future husband, nor did she know that they would one day have a child together. She'd known nothing of this, and, looking back, if she had known, it wouldn't have mattered at all. She took his hand when he offered it, meshing her fingers against his own as he hoisted her to her feet. She'd simply known that he would teach her Creation magic, and back then, that was all that mattered.

_"Someone once told me to think about my own happiness. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Ain't that right? I have two cute pupils Growing everyday. Vividly spending each day. I'm happy enough. I came here to get that happiness back."_ She hadn't known then that she was looking at him, her soon-to-be source of happiness. Perhaps she did know, somewhere deep down in her heart. Perhaps not.

Regardless, the rest of her life would soon prove to be a happ and eventful one.

**A/N: Gyahahaha! NarutoxUr, ladies and gentlemen! Aren't they adorable? And didn't you ever wonder who taught her Ice Make Magic? Who told her to think of her own happiness? Well, in lieu of any sudden revelations in the manga in this story...that person is Naruto! Anyway, this a twoshot! It will have a happy ending! So all of you shippers and fans out there: Read, Review, and, of course...**

**...REJOICE!**


	2. Tear

**_A/N: Okay,Ur's cecond chapter! Here we'll see just how she learns all that Ice-Make and acquired her "stripping" habit. NarutoxUr, ladies and gentlemen! Any AU or OOC that is found within this oneshot is purely an interperation based on the character's pasts on my part, and in no way reflect the original characters. I own nothing! I apologize for the shortness, but my meds are limiting my ability to write! That being said, beware! A bit of this chapter ought to be rated M for mature! There, now that the disclaimer's out of the way, relax, read, review, and, of course..._**

**_...ENJOY!_**

_My tear..._

_~Ur_

**Tear**

Ur woke up on the beach.

She knew she should feel afraid-sleepwalking to the beach in the middle of the night could not be a sane thing to do-but the salt scent and the roar of the ocean calmed her. The moon shone down on the waves, making them glitter like thousands of tiny lights flickering just beneath the surface, rolling over and over. Ur stood on wet sand and searched for landmarks. About a hundred yars away, the craggy finger of the cliff and her_-their!-_cottage jutted into the sea.

Somewhere out in the darkness, the foghorn crooned its faithful call. The familiar sound reassured Ur. A few miles away, the lighthouse flashed its beacon. Wrapping her arms around herself to keep from shivering, Ur looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her pajamas, but she must have put her hoodie on in her sleep. She was barefoot, which made sense. She never wore shoes on the beach.

She stood there a moment, savoring the feel of the sand beneath her feet. It was glorious. Her body wanted nothing more than to spring the remaining distance to the water's edge and dive beneath the surface. No one would notice, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. The only one the only man who'd caution her against such recklessness was currently sound asleep in their cottage.

_"Ur."_

Despite hearing her name called, Ur_ jumped. _She nearly leapt out of her skin, such was her surprise.

"Damnit, don't scare me like that!"

She turned and followed her footprints back along the moonlit stretch of sand. Naruto was standing there. Like Ur he wore pajamas, his slender frame sheathed in black slacks and teal shirt. His blue eyes glimmered inthe blackness; their normal blue tint seemed more like winter ice than summer skies. He ran a hand through his hair, the blond mess perfecting itself at the touch of his fingertips. His smile had returned.

"Were you unable to sleep?" He asked in his slow, distinctive speech, making his way toward her. "Has the full moon made you restless?"

Ur sweatdropped.

"Not really...

"Come back to bed, then." It was not a command, but rather, a silent suggestion. He'd never made her do anything she hadn't wanted to. Not once. Ur cast a longing gaze for the cottage and the warmth it afforded, but in the end opted to abstain.

She shook her head.

"I'd like to stay out a little longer, if you don't mind."

"As you wish."

He nodded, his gaze drifted past her, toward the open ocean. For a moment, he said nothing. Then his arms slid around her and encircled her waist; invoking a chilly response despite Ur's jacket and pajama pants. _Brrr!_ Even after all these years, even after all the time she'd spent with him, his prescence still threatened to drive the warmth from her core. In a good way. She smiled, allowing him to glide across her cheek, his frigid lips tracing dip of her neck in a series of slow, gentle kisses.

She groaned; a planitive sound of want and need, reaching back to fist her hand through his hair.

_"Mmmm..._

This was Uzumaki Naruto. Drop dead sexy and god of all elements. The element of ice, in particular. He'd been her mentor for nearly three years now taking her on as his new apprentice as he traveled the world and taught her the subtle nuances of his element. Tonight, they were enjoying a quiet evening in the port town of Hargeon. The last day of Naruto's self-imposed vacation, having lasted nearly a year after Ur mastered creation magic. Tomorrow, he and his apprentice-turned-lover would venture once more into the frigid tundra of the north, for a far more noble purpose.

To slay Deliorra.

Ur would have beencontent to stay here, where it was warm. Her master wasn't having any of that. Deliora needed to be stopped, he'd said. With his powers it would be easy, he'd said. Somehow, Ur doubted it would be so. Still, she trusted in her husband's judgement. Just as she trusted in him. Just as she trusted his hands; trusted them to glide o'er her body, sending shivers of ecstasy into her core.

Come to think of it, he'd had his hands all over her back then, too...

_(Flashback)_

_"I have to do what?"_

_"You have to strip." Naruto explained, standing before her in his boxers. The icy wind lashed at the elemental, and still he remained unperturbed. Ur was not so fortunate. She shivered, hugging her arms to herself in an attempt to steal some warmth from winter. _

_"S-S-Strip!" Ur hissed through clenched teeth, "No way! Absolutely not! I refused to take my clothes off in front of you!"_

_"Then go home." Naruto stated flatly. "I haven't the time nor the patience for your human insecurities. Here, I'll even help you._

_"B-B-Baka!"_

_"Is there a problem?"_

_Ur, red in the face, said yes!_

_"Of course therer is a probelm," She shrieked! "My problem is you laying your hands all over my body!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Come back to bed," Naruto spoke again, softly this time. "Ur." He pulled at her wrist, ushering her after him. The crash of the surf sounded so much louder in the dark and it came upon her like a wave upon the beach; a sudden surge of desire. _She wanted him._ Here and now. She quickened her pace, her mouth seeking his before they could reach the door. Somehow, they managed to get it open, despite their need for one another.

Somehow, they managed to make it to the bed in the darkness.

Naruto grinned, a gorgeous white streak of a grin, and she was unable to resist. Her hands tore at his shirt as he slid the hoodie over her shoulders; as his hands fondled with her breasts and pinched at her nipples. And they would have done more, had not a sharp cry pierced the evening. She exchanged a glance with Naruto, her eyes narrowing in a silent apology His hands left her shoulders as he propped himself up, barechested as well.

"Go." He nodded toward the cradle, from which the piercing cries emerged. "She's hungry."

With a snap of his fingers, the lacrima lamp lit across the room. With a tired yet expectant sigh, Ur reached into the light and retrieved the newest member of her family. Rosy red cheeks shone within a bundle of pink blankets, the infant's face eclipsed by the slightest dusting of black hair and wide, black-blue eyes. She reached for Ur expectantly, a small cry on the edge of her little lips even as her mother reached for her in turn.

"There, there," A soft smile, "There's no need to cry. Mommy's here...

Ur gently pulled their daughter from her cradle, whispering softly to the crying child. She pressed the infant to her breast and allowed it to suckle on her milk as it breastfed a moment; her little hands fisting against the warmth of her mother's chest. Soon enough, she was sated, and asleep once more. Naruto rose from the bed, walked over to her and rested his chin against her neck.

"She's beautiful." He sighed wistfully. "Isn't she?"

"She's my tear." Ur whispered softly, cooing at the child, her eyes watering with happiness. "Our Tear. Our darling Ultear." Her eyes shone as she looked to him, once the very reason for her existence, now a husband. He returned the smile in kind, dipping an arm around her waist and drawing her close.

"Indeed she is, my dear, dear, Ur...

Naruto kissed Ur, then their daughter, gently, his lips alighting upon her tiny forehead for the briefest of instants. She could see the pride in his eyes as he looked down at her at his daughter. Naruto rarely expressed any emotion, but when he did, it was often genuine. As genuine as his love of justice. As a love for her. As his love for their daughter, a love that provided her with so much happiness she ought to burst from the joy. But Ur did not burst. Instead she cradled her child against her breast and smiled; it was such brilliance and empathy that it outshone the moon and the stars.

_...she certainly is."_

**A/N: Note! This is _before_ Ultear's unfortunate kidnapping (Like I'll let that happen!) and BEFORE Ur decided to take Leon and Gray as her apprentices. She is only just about to venture out in search of Deliora, meaning that we'll get to see chibi Gray and chibi Leon in the next chappy! Yay!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
